Talk:Anthony Padilla/@comment-80.80.47.28-20140428203822/@comment-24229600-20140430150759
Dammit, had about 35 arguments to explain were you were flawed in your arguments, hit the wrong button, and now they are all gone. Damn. Since I'm to lazy to type it all again I will just give the best ones: None of the participants of ERB are rappers, so saying that Ash can't be in a ERB because he isn't a rapper doesn't make much sense. Especially if you are then suggesting Darwin, Oak and Red who aren't rappers at all. You say you will laugh at Pikachu's and Ash's voices and appearances but you have no idea what they will sound and hear like. Ash isn't famous or important enough? He has been important in the childhood of millions and is the most famous character of a famous franchise. Sounds pretty famous and important enough. And unlike Lance Armstrong and Donald Trump who you say are famous in America, Ash is famous in America, Europe and Asia. ERB is 40% Comedy,40%Music and 20%Epicness: How did you come to these statistics and did you know that 67% of statistics are false? Why would Pikachu be rapping through the entire song? what if he just finishes a line that rhymed with Pika or Pikachu? Thought about that? Darwin would win anyway,he'd just tell him that he sucks, doesn't age,never catch any Pokemon, his pIkachu lost to LV5 starter ,Friendzone lvl 100 and there Darwin ultimate voctory: This means nothing, Ash would also have lines and maybe they would be better then this, maybe Darwin's lines would be better then this. You say it are these lines, yet you have no idea what the lines are. I explained everything why would Ash and Pikachu vs Darwin suck and Oak and Darwin would be better match-up. Good day.: You didn't explain anything, you say it will, which is stating a fact and not an opinion. (With an opinion you say, I think it will, you said It will, therefore we aren't exchanging opinions but stating facts) But have used no great arguments why it woud suck. I'd rather see Oak vs Darwin but VideoGameRapBattles already made that video, so I don't see it happening too: ERBParodies had done Skrillex VS Mozart before ERB did. And the most usable argument: You say Ash will NEVER happen and that if they do make it they won't put it on their channel but on Smosh's channel. You don't decide what they put on their channel and which characters they use. You act like you know everything about the battle, but just like me, you know nothing. So stop acting like you do. Stop saying it will suck like it is a fact. Don't say it will be a joke battle like it is a fact. Don't say Darwin vs Oak will be better like it is a fact, because you have zero facts (unless you can see multiple futures, in which case I take this back because then it is a fact, a subjective fact, but a fact.) Goodday